sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Rarendez
Dawn Rarendez is known for competing in Survivor: Borneo, the first Sims: Survivor season Profile Dawn was born and raised in Hawthorne, New Jersey. She had 3 siblings growing up, who she didn't get along with most of the time. Dawn goes to college at NYFA. She is currently studying for her acting degree. She attended this school shortly after her older brother, Andrew graduated. Dawn recently moved in with her high school sweetheart, Gabriel. When they found out Dawn was accepted onto Survivor, they threw a party with their friends and family. Dawn's birthday is January 7th, 1995. Survivor The first thing Dawn did when arriving on the island was build a fire, but quickly stopped when the Quinn Dolynce said that fire wasn't the main priority, so she decided to socialize with the others. During the first night, she saw Quinn and Valeria Lotte snuggling together, which she thought was innocent, even after it happened for the first 3 nights. Dawn managed to win the first immunity challenge and couldn't be voted out. Dawn, along with Valeria, Quinn, and Trent Schroeder voted off Zach Phelium due to him isolating himself from the others. And he was voted out in a 4-1-1 vote. The next day, Dawn and Lisa Shaffer became quick friends and decided to make an alliance that started with their last names. Shortly after, Trent came up to them and said that he was Quinn and Valeria kissing. They saw this as a threat and decided to vote one of them off, as they new that Quinn and Valeria weren't going to vote each other off. Quinn ended up winning the immunity challenge. Trent, Dawn, and Lisa all decided to vote for Valeria at the second tribal council, and she became the first member of the jury. After tribal council, Quinn and Trent got into a fight about Valeria getting voted off. Dawn and Lisa couldn't take their fighting and decided to team up against them and vote one of them off next. Lisa won the immunity challenge, and Quinn approached them and convinced them to vote for Trent. They went with the plan, and Trent was voted out in a unanimous 3-1 vote. During the final three, Dawn and Lisa realized how strong they were together. they decided to make an official alliance to vote off Quinn. However, Quinn won the immunity challenge and he got to choose who to take with him to the final tribal council. Unfortunately, Dawn wasn't chosen by him, and she became the last member of the jury. During the final tribal council, Dawn casted her vote for Lisa to win. She was in the majority vote and Lisa became the very first Sole Survivor. Post-Survivor *Dawn graduated from NYFA and became engaged to her boyfriend, Gabe, a year later. *Dawn auditioned for America's Got Talent with her sister, Kali. They performed a singing duet and managed to win *Dawn was diagnosed with cancer in early 2019 and underwent a lot of surgeries. She still suffers from it today. *Dawn is still in touch with Lisa and Valeria. The three like to meet up and go out together. Trivia *Dawn is the first person to be the only one voted off in an alliance. **She is followed by Joanna Yates and Kim Trejo. **Coincidentally, they are all women. *Dawn is the youngest castaway on Survivor: Borneo. *Dawn was the first swing vote in Sims: Survivor history. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Borneo Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:Survivor: Borneo Category:Borneo Jury Members Category:Youngest Contestants